


Smuttober 2k17

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Play, Dom Jack, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Sex Machine, Smuttober, Sub Gabe, Sub Jack, dom gabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: Im hella late to the party so bare with me here





	1. Sex Machine - R76

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Sex Machine w/ Gabe and Jack
> 
> sex machine mentioned : http://glasstire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/Ca5p6aJW8AEZa9_.jpg?x55595

            He was a moaning mess. Hands tied behind his back, legs spread around the motorbunny base and eyes rolled back into his head at the extreme pleasure he was feeling. His dark skin was alight with pleasure and with sweat running down the side of his face that was contorted around a ball gag - only small sounds of pleasure getting through.

            Jack, the beautiful bastard of a tease, watched from a chair a bit far away. His legs we’re spread out, one hand holding up his head as he watched happily as the other held the controls to the sex machine. Right now the bunny was buzzing and turning wildly inside of Gabe as the vibrator in the front pleasured the base of his dick. Jack knew he was close to coming again, the evidence of the previous orgasms splattered on the front of the bunny and the latino man’s stomach.

            “Christ almighty Gabe, you are so beautiful like this...think you can come one more time for me, baby? After this, I’ll clean you up good and praise you like the good boy you are. Would you like that, baby? All fucked out by a machine, pliant as the day you became mine?” Jack rambled, deciding it was time to give himself a little pleasure - having not touched himself at all throughout the whole scene.

            Jack saw Gabe’s eyes flutter at the words and a gentle nod of his head, his throat bobbing as he swallowed as best he could. He smiled, his eyes shining with lust and love. “Good boy, Gabriel. C’mon honey, ride it a bit, ride it like it's my dick that you love to have in you.” he purred, his hand turning the dial a lil bit more before setting it aside at the desk before slipping himself out of his jeans and into the cold air.

           Gabe gave a loud whine before moving, his knees popping slightly at the movement but he didn’t care as he started moaning louder, eyes fluttering shut as he thought of the man on the other side of the room inside him. The sweet feel of the didlo part inside him, hitting that one precious place had him melting and shaking in pleasure. If only it was Jack’s slightly girthier and longer dick, he’d be having the time of his life - even though the bunny is giving him most of what he needs.

           Jack stroked himself to the pace of Gabe’s riding, his eyes latched onto the hard and weeping dick between his legs. He gives a slight groan, a flash of a memory of what he knows how Gabe feels inside of him on the rare time they switched roles. The way he can imagine Gabe's hands tight around his hips as he pounded into him, his jaw dropping like it would during that scene. “Fuck, Gabi, so good for me...c’mon I’m close...I want you to come with me, c’mon b-baby f-fuck.” he breathed, his eyes having a hard time staying open to watch Gabriel start riding the motorbunny as fast as his shaking thighs would allow.

          Gabe whined and moaned, his head coming up to watch Jack jerk himself to what he was doing to the motorbunny. His hands struggled against the bonds again, trying to free himself so he could hold himself up against the sex machine and ride to his hearts content easier. But he had to be good for Jack, a moan of Jack’s dominant name slipping out at the thought of being good for the white boy from Indiana. Gabe felt his end nearing, his moans getting louder as he saw Jack speed up in his jerking. “D-daddy, please, fuck please let me c-come.” he begged, finally able to get the ball gag from his mouth.

          It was as if the gods heard Gabriel’s begging and forced Jack’s orgasim to come just as the last word slipped from his full lips. He saw Jack’s hips lift up from the chair he was in, stripes of white shooting from Jack’s dick and coat his stomach. He groaned at the sight and let himself come undone as well, whatever cum he had left dribbling from his angry red tip.

         As soon as they both came, both men melted into their respectful seats. Gabe let himself practically fold over, resting his chest against the sex machine, struggling to catch his breath as he blinked tears of pleasure away. Jack had his head thrown back over the back of the chair, his chest rising and falling in need for air. Once their breathing evened out again, Jack was up and over to Gabe, untying his wrists and helping him off the machine - carrying him over to the bed.

        “Such a good boy for me.” he breathed, pressing grounding kisses to Gabe's face to help ease him out of subspace. He laid him out on the bed and grabbed some tissues from the side table to wipe off their spunk from their stomachs. “Good boy for coming so many times for me. How many did you get through?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

        Gabe let himself relax and be taken care of. He gave a dopey smile at the praise and melted into Jack as he laid behind him. Pale arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, soft lips leaving kisses on his shoulders.  
                 Before he fell asleep, Gabe heard and felt Jack whisper an ‘I love you’ into his skin. He smiled and moved a hand slowly to tangle their fingers together, ‘I love you too’ being repeated in return.


	2. Blood Play- R76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee uh.....yeah just really late no excuse
> 
> Day 2: Blood Play  
> Top Gabe + Bottom Jack

Gabe smirked as the shaking form below him gave a soft whine and moan as the blade trailed down his chest. He was only teasing with the blunt side of the knife and yet it made Jack shudder and moan like a whore. Well that’s what subspace Jack was, just a horny whore who needed Gabe like he was water. 

Gabe rolled his hips, teasing Jack with his ass, “Oh Jackie, so good for me. All hard just from a knife running over your skin...wonder how you’d react from havin’ the knife actually split open that pretty skin of yours…” he mused, but already knew. This wasn’t the first time they brought knives into the bedroom scene, but he just had to see Jack’s eyes darken with want and his throat give needy sound from behind the ball gag. 

“Oh? You actually want that, baby? Want this pretty knife to cut you open, blood pooling out of you and my tongue graciously cleaning it up?” Gabe purred, knife spinning in his hand to handle it correctly - sharp side glinting as it was gently pressed against Jack’s sternum. 

Jack’s eyes fluttered at the thought and press of the knife before he nodded wildly, whines trying to make themselves known from behind the ball gag. His eyes pleaded up at Gabe as his hands gripped the rope around his wrists. 

Gabe gave a chuckle before pressing down harder and slowly pulling the knife down to leave a cut against Jack’s skin. Blood instantly beaded up, Jack’s head thrown back as his hips bucked up. “There we go, good boy, breathe baby.” Gabe cooed as he brought the knife back down and left a cut on Jack’s peck. 

After the second cut, Gabe went to town. He left cuts all over Jack’s chest, blood beading and slowly dripping from the cuts. Gabe had shifted down after a moment so he could leave a couple cuts on Jack’s hips and thighs - Jack’s body shaking at the pleasure he was feeling after. “You’re so wet, baby, all from me cutting you and making you bleed.” Gabe breathed, tossing the knife a bit away from them before his mouth descended down onto a cut on Jack’s thigh. 

Jack’s moan echoed throughout the room as he felt Gabriel’s tongue lap at the blood, his thighs squeezing around Gabe’s head. He felt the other’s hands grip his hips - a thumb digging into a cut and making his eyes flutter - to hold him still. He shook and whined, trying to coax Gabe back up his body to lap at the dripping blood going down his rib. 

Gabe gave a chuckle and pulled his head from Jack’s thighs, “You taste so good, Jackie.” he purred before kissing up the crease of where his thigh meets his pelvis bone to the next cut. He dragged his tongue through the pooled blood before teasing the cut with the tip of his tongue - making Jack cry out around the gag. “Like always.” he breathed before diving in again. 

Jack loudly moaned around the gag, arching off the bed at the stinging pain and flowing pleasure after. He landed on the bed again once Gabe forced him down. He writhed a bit more before he relaxed, Gabe’s kisses and gentle licks to his stomach and cuts aiding in that. 

 

Gabe grinned, “You good there Jackie?” Gabe asked, his voice having a teasing tone to it. 

 

Jack gave a half hearted glare towards the man between his legs, the rest of his gaze hungry and lustful. 

Gabe chuckled softly before wrapping a slightly bloodied hand around Jack’s dick, his grin widening at Jack’s pleased moan and buck of his hips. “Thats it Jackie…” the older purred, “You’ve been a good boy…Come when you want.” he breathed, his hand starting to slowly then gradually jerk Jack off.

Jack’s moans and whimpers grew in volume despite the ball gag. His hips bucked up into Gabe’s hand out of time with Gabe’s movements until Jack came with a gasp, hips and legs arching off the bed and shaking. 

Gabe purred, rubbing his face into his hip. “Good boy...such a good boy.” he praised, pressing kisses to what he could of Jack’s skin.

Jack gave a soft noise and melted into the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon
> 
> if you want to see a ship, my tumblr is let-gavin-free come tell me and ill TRY to put it in, no guarantees tho


End file.
